Bittersweet Melody
by GhostlyMostly
Summary: Kaito Shion was Luka's first love...and first heart break. Things just weren't the same anymore, will fate bring them back together or will someone else fill the void in her heart? KaitoxLuka LenxLuka GakupoxLuka


_Bittersweet Melody_

* * *

_Luka Megurine's brand new hit 'Just be Friends' has made it to number one in all of Japan and Korea!_

I stopped drinking my coffee and turned off the radio. My manager would be calling in 3…2..1

_Bzzz! Bzzzz!_

I thought for a moment whether I should answer the phone, but that would be rude. "Yes?" I answered nonchalant. Knowing what would come I moved my cell away from my ear.

"WE MADE IT!" My manager practically screamed,

"We're number one Luka-chan!"

I tuned out my manager from there. I really didn't care for that song and quite honestly I regret recording it. It was a rash decision and more than anything I was pissed off while in the studio making the song. Of course I hid this fact from my manager, she loved to worry too much for her own good. Why does everyone like it? I dread hearing it play on the radio all the time.

It was meant to be revenge but why am I the one hurt?

I sighed when I was finally off the phone with my manager. It's been almost two years since I last saw him – since we broke up.

I've kept him far from my mind but he always seems to invade my thoughts…consuming me. It was such a long time ago. I was no longer just Luka I was _Luka Megurine _now. My dream came true, I was famous for what I loved doing. But somehow it doesn't feel right; it wasn't fun anymore. Who was I singing for? _What_ was I singing for? I wasn't really sure.

I just sat alone in my luxurious sky rise looking out the window. Until I heard the faint sound of the shower being turned off.

"Lukaaa" I rolled my eyes,

He appeared from the hallway still practically dripping wet; but of course he was doing that on purpose.

"Gakupo, you're going get sick." He smirked

"Will you take care of me if I do?" He leaned against where I was sitting so he was above me.

"I have work." I said bluntly

"How cold~" He eyed me,

"You changed quickly" He said in a husky voice.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I ignored his idiotic grin,

"Is it working?"

"No and your late." I flashed him the time from my cell phone and he cursed loudly as he ran back to the bedroom to retrieve his clothes.

"I'll call you next time Luka-chan!" He said practically out the door. I rolled my eyes as I continued on my next song.

I've changed since my first love. I haven't been a very good woman and somehow I've became close to Gakupo in the bedroom. We've been seeing each other for a while but of course we weren't dating. We weren't really anything. I didn't love him; I knew that much already. I just loved the way he made me forget. Reality seemed so far away when we were together. I loved that he was almost like a bad addiction. Even when I knew it wasn't right.

Was it horrible to say that it felt good? Sneaking around, dodging the press with our dirty little secret...it was thrilling. I knew it was bad, but this is what I've become. I was definitely a far cry from the innocent and naïve person I once was. It was almost like apart of me had died. It was truly a frustrating feeling. Life was slowly passing me by. Everybody was going on with their lives, but I've been in a standstill. I feel like I haven't made any progress with my life. I sighed,

_These negative thoughts are dangerous…_I silently thought and pulled out a brown journal from my bag that was carelessly laying on the counter.

I flipped towards the back of the journal and began writing like crazy. I hummed lightly while writing,

_Let me hear the sound of your voice echo  
Let it erase this fragmented heart  
Let it paint away all of my sorrows  
On this canvas of our lies  
Today..._

Once I finished writing the lyrics I immediately moved on to composing. This sound in my head began forming and I didn't want to forget it. I grabbed some staff paper and made my way to the piano. My feelings began to pour through my music. When I'm lost in thought somehow a song just forms…

Music made me feel this certain high, like my body was soaring when the pieces of music come together when I composed a song. It was like a puzzle and when I put the pieces together perfectly I felt accomplishment. However, I'm never satisfied when I'm finally finished. I always craved more. After one song I always felt like I could improve more and do far better. After all, I'm my biggest critic.

Hours have passed and I didn't notice that I had fallen asleep at the piano again. The sun began to rise through the towering sky scrapers...I stood up and made my way to the shower to begin my day.

* * *

I pulled up into my agency's parking garage with my black Rolls Royce. I walked inside the building with my sunglasses on. The doorman held open the door for me and visibly blushed. He was quite young and not bad looking whatsoever. He was handsome in fact. I began to wonder why he wasn't in school.

I smiled lightly in his direction, "Thank you." He straightens his back and blushed deeper.

"O-of course miss Megurine!" I smiled and took off my sunglasses. I entered the elevator and pushed pent level. My manager wanted to discuss my schedule for the upcoming month.

I sighed as I lightly hummed the new tune I created the night before. My phone buzzed interrupting me. I glanced at my text message and narrowed my eyes.

_Can I come over tonight? _

I put my phone away not responding. I wasn't in the mood for Gakupo. Besides, if he comes over too often he'll get us caught. I'm sure he wouldn't care; it'd only give him bragging rights that he's been sleeping with Japan's biggest pop star.

It would destroy my reputation, and it would bring Gakupo to the top. I wasn't prepared for Gakupo's raging fans sending me hate mail.

After all, I loved being the one holding the strings to this 'relationship'. The bell rang reminding me that I have arrived to the office.

I pulled away from my thoughts and stepped inside.

* * *

"So, next week you will get intensive training with one of the best three vocal trainers. Make sure to keep hydrated. Your concert from last month has done extremely well. You did far better than what the statistics showed. You'll also have a cd signing in Kyoto, Osaka, Shibuya, and of course Tokyo."

I nodded with a serious expression. This is how work was. I was popular, so to maintain my position as the best I always had a booked schedule.

"At the end of the month there will be party at one of the best recording agencies in Japan. They invited you to join in their lavish event to hopefully join partnership with our agency."

She handed me a list of names along with pictures.

"This are the CEO and founder, memorize their faces and names. They will be attending."

I had a completely booked schedule. My manager was a bit of an airhead, but got to business when it called for it.

"You are the face of this company. Do your best in creating a good name for yourself. This is a big chance for you Luka. They have the best producers around. They have been known to create endless amounts of hit singles." She smiled and closed the folder.

"Oh and one last thing, you can bring a date to the party. Just keep it professional."

I nodded.

"I'll do my best." My manager smiled and patted my shoulder in a motherly manner.

"I know you will."

* * *

Hours seemed to have past so quickly. Lunch had passed hours ago. My stomach grumbled as I walked outside the elevator. I began to think who I should bring as a date. Gakupo was definitely out of the question. He would cause too much attention. I thought for a moment as I arrived to the garage entrance. The same doorman from before smiled in my direction,

"H-have a good night Miss Megurine," I walked for a moment and an idea popped in my head.

I turned around and examined him; he blushed.

_He was quite the innocent one._

"Is there a problem Miss Megurine?" He said this time without stuttering.

_He's very polite as well._

I smiled, "What's your name?" I asked. He looked down,

"Len..." I nodded, and motioned for him to lean a bit lower. He was quite the tall one.

Without hesitation he leaned to my height. I pulled his hat off, my eyes widened.

His hair was such a pretty blonde color. It was the color of the brightest sunflower. His eyes were equally mesmerizing. It was a brilliant sky blue.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, before he could answer his stomach began to grumble loudly. I laughed lightly, _what an honest boy. _

His face turned a bright crimson. I pulled on his arm lightly pulling him back inside the building.

"Let's get dinner, I have a business proposal for you anyways."

He looked terribly confused. I stopped, "Grab your bag, you'll be leaving early."

He looked down, "My boss would never allow that." I raised an eyebrow and finally smiled.

"Oh I see. Well I'll just have a chat with him then." I walked inside the security office.

"Hey Mikoto-san," The older middle aged man quickly stood up.

"Megurine-sama!" I smiled,

"I'll be borrowing your newbie. How's Miki-chan?"

"Today is her birthday..." I frowned, and pulled a paper out and pen from my purse.

"Call her." I said while I wrote happy birthday on the paper. He quickly dialed and smiled in my direction.

He handed me the phone, "Your Otou-san told me it was a special little girl's birthday today." I started, the young girl began screaming. I laughed, "Let me wish you a happy birthday princess." I began singing for her. Mikoto began to tear up, I handed him back the phone.

"I think she fainted. Well, take the rest of the day off Mikoto-san. She'll want her Otou-san to celebrate her special day." He nodded gratefully.

"Thank you Miss Megurine!" By this time Len came back dressed in normal clothes. I pulled him by the arm towards my car.

I knew my eyes didn't fool me. He was dressed in dark distressed jeans with black combat boots. His dark grey quarter sleeve and olive jacket suited him far more than the oversized black doorman suit.

"I-I don't understand..." A troubled expression graced his features, "why me?" He questioned. I stopped before climbing inside my car.

"Didn't I say before? I have a business proposal for you Len." I motioned for him to get in the car and drove off into the night.

I knew this was a rash decision to drag him along with me but I wasn't left with many options. I glanced in his direction, he appeared uncomfortably stiff.

I smiled; _maybe it won't be so bad._

* * *

_**I've been itching to start a new story! I've finally have found the inspiration to write again! I'm proud to introduce a story I wrote a while ago. I polished it, edited and finally decided to upload it to Fanfiction. I take pride in this baby c:**_

_**This is mostly centered on Luka. With some LenxLuka, GakupoxLuka, and KaitoxLuka fan service. Please enjoy and leave a review to let me know what you think!**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ghostly**_


End file.
